Lanzadora o Directora
by Bridgit Blakk
Summary: Todos sabemos que el mayor sueño de Trixie siempre ha sido el ser la mejor directora de cine, pero, que pasara si le ofrecen una oportunidad y esto significa dejar a la banda?
1. Una oportunidad

Esta era una gran noche, tal vez la mejor de su vida choques de mecabestias, destrucción, una batalla entre los mayores enemigos, una batalla en la que solo puede haber un ganador el bien o el mal, la más épica batalla jamás presentada en la pantalla grande o eso se creía hasta que una persona solo una persona presento lo imposible:

-Así es damas y caballeros la Srita. Beatrice Sting.

Fue entonces cuando una pelirroja de cabello suelto con un vestido verde esmeralda ajustado de la cintura y unas zapatillas plateadas bajo de una lujosa limosina acompañada un joven de unos 16 años de cabello azulado y ojos celestes vestido con un smoking negro, ese joven era el gran Eli Shane el protector de Bajoterra.

Ambos caminaban sobre una gran alfombra roja hacia la entrada del cine donde sería el gran estreno, el flash de la cámaras, la multitud gritando, carteles por doquier era un sueño hecho realidad, hasta que….

-Trix, Trix despierta. Le agarraba el hombro y la agitaba para que despertara.

-Trixie ya despierta. La agitaba cada vez más ya que no daba señales de vida. Hasta que le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Jaja! Ahhh!(bostezo) Por que despertaste? Se podia distinguir que estaba un poco molesta.

-Por que quedamos en ir a visitar a Mario

-Que eso no es en la tarde?

-Ya es medio día dormilona, cámbiate y haz lo que tengas que hacer por que salimos en una hora. Con esto salió de la habitación y Trixie se levanto a trabar la puerta, se baño, cambio, se amarro su cabello en dos coletas y bajo con el resto de la banda.

-Bien chicos nos vamos?

-Seguro.

Durante el trayecto, se podía notar que Trixie estaba distraída o triste ya que estaba muy pensativa e iba más atrás así que Eli bajo la velocidad a la de ella para ver que sucedía

-Trix?

-A hola Eli que pasa?

-Estas bien?

-Si

-No, no lo estas.

-Bien… yo…Tu crees que pueda ser directora de cine algún día?

A Eli le sorprendió esa pregunta ya que bueno Trixie tiene mucha confianza en ella misma y todo el tiempo dice que algún día será la mejor directora, pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencida de eso.

-Bueno pues yo creo que…

-Hey chicos ustedes creen que esto sea pizza rebote? Pregunto Kord después de ver como unas 100 mecas estacionadas en frente del local que rara vez tenía personas.

-Pues Pronto "El Magnifico" te trajo hasta aquí así que es el lugar correcto.

-Pues tal vez Pronto el "Magnifico" se equivoco.

-Yo no me equivoco como cierto troll "mejorando mecabestias". Dijo Pronto haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Lamentaras haber dicho eso topoide. Pero antes de pegarle en la cara.

-Hey chicos y si solo entramos haber si es pizza rebote.- Menciono Eli bajando de su meca- Y Kord no mandes a Pronto del otro lado de Bajoterra.

Después de pasar a través de como 100 mecas lograron entrar a "Pizza Rebote".

-Hey Eli por fin llegaste.

-Mario como haz estado.

- Pues la verdad sin parar de hacer pizza, trajiste a Trixie.

-A ella esta…

-Hola Mario, querías verme?

-A Trixie que bueno que viniste, Eli me conto que adoras grabar y va haber un concurso para cineastas y el premio es ser el director de la nueva película de Max Jackson.

-En serio?!

- Seguro inscríbete allá adelante.

- Genial ya vuelvo!

-Hola Mario yo soy Pronto "El Magnifico", es un gusto en conocerme.

-Si creo que es un gusto en conocerte, sabes ya nos conocíamos.

-Ja, en tu cara troll vez Pronto es tan legendario que Mario Bravado dice ya haberlo conocido.

-Pronto el te salvo cuando el Juez Logan te vendió al Dr. Blakk.

Al fondo del local se podía ver una Trixie con una sonrisa gravada en su cara ya que esta podía ser su oportunidad, si todo salía bien podía ser la mejor directora de cine de todo Bajoterra, ahora solo tenia que hacer la mejor película en una semana.

-Bien Trixie como te fue? Pregunto Eli al verla llegar con una sonrisa que parecía imposible de quitar.

-Tenemos una semana para grabar la mejor película.

-En el tenemos esta dentro Pronto por que el tiene que descansar sus magníficos cerebros y… -Se detuvo al sentir dos miradas asesinas dándole a entender que tenia que ayudar.- y… y apuesta a que te encantara tener a Pronto en la mejor película de Bajoterra.

-Gracias chicos voy a cargar mi cámara para mañana, nos vemos en el refugio y gracias Mario, adiós! Apenas grito y salió hacia el refugio con Kord y Pronto detrás de ella, dejando a Eli con una cara de Angustia, depresión.

-Eli que tienes?

-No lo se pero algo me dice que no se estoy feliz por Trixie pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Tranquilo Eli seguro ganara.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Dijo antes de salir de Pizza Rebote.

**Bueno aquí esta de nuevo el fic. Decidí reescribirlo por que no me gusto como quedo la primera vez y creo que esta vez me quedo mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me ayudaron. :D **


	2. Luces, Camara, Accion, y Arrepentimiento

-No, no, no, Pronto cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu no eres el héroe! Grito la directora **(ya saben que es Trixie) **después de repetir la escena como unas 20 veces.

-Créeme todos querrán ver tu película si tiene como protagonista a Pronto "El Magnifico".

-No se por que te haces llamar Magnifico, si de magnifico no tienes nada.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión apestoso troll.

-Hey chicos ya paren de pelear, hacemos esto para ayudar a Trixie. Aclaro Eli tratando de separar a Kord y Pronto.

-Tu no te quejas por que eres el héroe como siempre. Respondió un Pronto con un bufido.

-Bien chicos no importa hay que volver a hacer la toma.

…..

-Bien Kord tu ve por la izquierda, Pronto tu quédate aquí, y yo voy por la derecha. Les repitió el plan Eli.

-Entonces yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda.

-No Kord tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Aclaro.

-Pero no entiendo por que yo por la izquierda este lado es muy angosto. Respondió subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz y señalando el mapa.

- Por que así dice el dialogo. Le contesto con el mismo volumen.

- Pero ya te dije que ese lado es muy estrecho! El troll ya se estaba comenzado a molestar.

-Que estoy diciendo que así dice el dialogo! Grito Eli ya cansado de la situación.

-Ammm, creo que Pronto ya se va.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una competencia de gritos, uno gritaba y el otro le contestaba con mas fuerza.

-"Si seguimos así jamás terminaremos la película" se dijo Trixie a si misma y entro al refugio junto con Pronto dejando a Kord e Eli con su competencia de gritos ya que no tardarían en sacar sus lanzadoras.

….

-Bien chicos toma final en 3, 2, 1, acción!

- Si chicos ganamos! Grito Kord, alzando al topoide.

-Es una gran victoria para Pronto "El Magnifico"- pausa- y…. el resto de la banda de Shane.

- Genial Pronto ese tiro fue…. sensacional! Hizo notar el Shane en cuanto llego corriendo de no se donde.

- Eli! Ganamos puedes creerlo! Siguió celebrando Kord, tomando al Shane con un brazo y sacudirle el cabello con la otra.

- Kord! Puedes soltarme ahora….. casi no respiro….

- Oh! Perdón amigo.

-Esta bien Kord.

-Pronto tiene una pregunta, que vamos a hacer con el? Menciono mientras miraba a un chico tirado en el piso.

-El era uno de sus compliceses así que solo hay que llevarlo a Estalagmita 17.

-Corte! Listo! Por fin! Luego de 14 tomas para esta escena, por fin terminamos la película! Celebro Trixie antes de correr hacia el refugio.

- Espera Trixie! Grito el Shane tratando de detenerla, pero, ella ya estaba en el refugio.

…

Dentro del Refugio…

Trixie se encontraba sin parpadear frente a su computadora, incluso parecía que su cara se hubiese pegado a la pantalla ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que hacia.

-Trixie aquí estas creí que… Eli se detuvo al encontrarse a Trixie pegada a la pantalla.

-Que estas haciendo? Pregunto con curiosidad mientras pasaba su mano entre el rostro de su amiga y la computadora.

- Eli muévete! Le grito ya que no le dejaba ver la pantalla.

Eli solo se le quedo viendo.

-Que? Dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Que tienes? Pregunto debido a su actitud.

- Eli solo tengo 12 hrs. Para ir a entregar el video, y si no lo llevo me van a descalificar! Dijo mientras poco a poco iba elevando el volumen de su voz

-Ohh, perdón.- Dijo mientras se apartaba de la pantalla- Sabes debes de relajarte un poco todavía tienes 12 hrs.

-Listo!

- Ya lo editaste! Tan rápido!

-No, solo edite esta ultima toma. Acaso crees que editaría el video cuando solo me quedan 12 hrs.? -Menciono de forma obvia ya que ella no es de las personas que dejan todo hasta el final- Bien voy a entregar el video adiós.

Eli se quedo con una cara de confundido mientras veía como Trixie arrancaba en su meca ya que esta ultima conversación fue algo confusa…

…

Después de entregar el video Trixie regreso al refugio pero se podía ver en su caraque estaba algo nerviosa y/o decepcionada de su película, así que decidió subir a su cuarto ya que algo le decía que si se quedaba con los demás pronto sospecharían de su miedo a fracasar, lo que no sabia era que alguien ya había empezado a sospechar… Eli.

-Hey chicos alguien sabe que le pasa a Trix?

-Como que que le pasa? Pronto no ve nada diferente en ella: tiene su blusa verde, 2 coletas, y a una babosa en su hombro. Contesto Pronto ya que no veía nada diferente.

- Chicos no estoy jugando, se veía diferente. Aclaro Eli voltendo a ver hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja.

- Si solo quieres una escusa para ir a hablar con ella, permiso concedido, puedes ir y hablar con ella. Le contesto Kord con una voz militar.

-Kord. Eli solo se le quedo viendo dándole a entender que lo dejara de molestar.

-Bien si no quieres que te molestemos entonces TU no busques escusas.

-No es un escusa. Dijo retirándose a la habitación de Trixie.

En la habitación de Trixie…

Eli en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían Trixie y Bluster…

Con Trixie y Bluster….

-Bluster que pasa si no gano?, y si todos me dicen que no sirvo para ser directora?, y si soy un fracaso?, y si dejan de ver mis videos en Babosanet?, y si mi película es la peor en la historia de bajoterra?, y si Eli me odia por ponerlo en la peor pelicula de Bajoterra?, y si me deja de hablar?, por que acepte este concurso Bluster?, por que no pensé en todo lo que podía pasar antes de entregar el video?

Bluster solo trataba de consolarla hasta que…

-Yo no te dejaría de hablar solo por estar en una película.

-Eli?- Al parecer estaba tan concentrada en su posible fracaso que no noto la presencia del Shane.- Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas allí?

-Lo suficiente para contestar a todas tus preguntas.

Trixie solo se le quedo mirando con una mirada de confusión.

-No eres un fracaso- Aclaro mientras se sentaba a su lado- no creo que dejen de ver tus videos solo por un error, tus películas jamás serian de la peores en bajoterra es ,mas seria una de las mejores, tu si sirves para ser directora- con cuidado Eli comenzó a acariciar la manos de Trixie- yo jamas te odiaría por estar en una de tus películas es mas me encantar estar en ellas y solo te dejaría de hablar si me llegara a quedar mudo.

-Pero Eli, que pasa si no gano?

-Si no ganas habrá muchas oportunidades en el futuro y aun que no seas la mejor directora de Bajoterra, para mi lo eres.

- Gracias Eli. Tras esto se lanzo sobre el Shane para abrazarlo ya que había recuperado sus animos, este recibió el abrazo con gusto.

- Entonces que vas a hacer Trix?

- Voy a ganar este concurso. Dijo decidida.

**Hola, se suponía que lo iba a actualizar el miércoles pasado ya que es cuando mis papás no están en casa, ya que ellos NO saben sobre Fanfiction por que se que si se enteran inmediatamente me lo prohibirían.**

**Bye espero actualizar el prox. Miércoles :D**


	3. Premios y un Problema

-Y golpe final!- Celebro una muy entusiasmada Trixie.

-Ahgg! Esto es muy injusto! Hiciste trampa!- Le grito un molesto troll tirando el control hacia la pantalla

-Ja! Llevas diciendo eso desde hace como 50 partidas Kord. ¿Otra partida?

-Bien, pero, insisto en que estas haciendo trampa. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SE HAYAN ALTERADO ASI LOS PUNTAJES!-grito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de derrotar al Dr. Blakk, la banda había tenido mucho tiempo libre por lo que Trixie uso ese tiempo para grabar y mejorar sus técnicas en los videojuegos, además la hacen sentir relajada justo lo que necesita antes de que anuncien al ganador del concurso de cineastas.

-Golpe final!

-Tramposa! Ya no juego!- Grito el troll lanzando el control contra el piso y cerrando con un portazo la entrada hacia el garaje.

-Parece que cierto troll esta enojado, pero, una de mis maravillosas comidas le devolverá el buen humor. –alabo Pronto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Hey Pronto! Haz visto a Eli?

-Creo que esta en su habitación, ¿Por qué?

- Nada es solo que tenemos que estar en pizza rebote a ½ día.

-Claaaro- Le menciono con un poco de sarcasmo.

….

-Eli?, Eli?, estas aquí?-Una tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando encontró a Eli dormido con su cara sobre una especie de álbum.

-Eli?- Pregunto una vez mas mientras levantaba un poco su flequillo para ver si realmente esta dormido.

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto, estoy… Trix?- Si Trixie no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

-Si Eli, estas "muuuy despierto…"

-Jeje, perdón, estaba viendo un álbum que me hicieron unos amigos y mi primo de 6 años antes de venir a Bajoterra.

-Que lindo que te hayan hecho un álbum.-Dijo tomando un álbum.

- Si lo se... bueno… ya estoy despierto así que vamos a pizza rebote-Le dijo mientras alejaba de las manos de la pelirroja el objeto y se estiraba un "poco".

- Bien te espero abajo.

-No, si yo llego primero.-Tras decir esto Trixie bajo las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, mientras el la pasaba brindándose el barandal cayendo en el piso de abajo.

-Bien ganaste Eli- Trixie lo felicito, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, auch-se quejo en cuanto logro ponerse de pie.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto Trixie un tanto preocupada.

-Es que creo que también gane un horrible dolor de espalda.- Le aclaro mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Jaja, pero a quien se le ocurre lanzarse desde un 2 piso sin una jabonosa que amortigüe su caída?- Le menciono de forma obvia.

-Jeje, creo a mi. –Menciono un tanto nervioso, mientras, ponía una mano detrás de su nuca.- Bien creo que ya estoy mejor, nos vamos.

Eli tomo a Trixie de la mano y la guio con Pronto y Kord al garaje, tomaron sus mecas y salieron a gran velocidad hacia Pizza Rebote donde Mario los recibiría para anunciar al ganador del concurso de cineastas. Al llegar NO se encontraron con el mismo problema que la última vez, ahora parecía que había más mecas que en Mecánica del Oeste.

-Hey Eli!, llegaron justo a tiempo en 3 mins. anuncio al ganador.

-Hola Mario, perdón por tardar tanto hay mas mecas que en Mecánica del Oeste estacionadas allí afuera.

-Jeje lo se este concurso me trajo mas publicidad de la que esperaba.

-Bien me voy a anunciar al ganador dile a Trixie que le deseo suerte.-Dijo mientras se retiraba a una tarima al fondo del local.

….. 3 mins. después…

El 3 lugar es para… Elizabeth Fischer

El 2 lugar es para… Cris

Y el 1 lugar es para… Trixie Sting.

-Chicos gane! Eli gane!, Eli, Eli tenias razón gane!-Trixie no paraba de gritar, saltar celebrar, al igual que no paraba de darle las gracias a Eli.

-Srita. Sting pase por su premio.-Trixie subio rápido al escenario, tomo su premio, y firmo un contrato para dirigir la nueva película de Max Jackson, le tomaron fotos, etc. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad, festejaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, comieron pizza como nunca, solo había un pequeño problema que ponía muy triste a Trixie, y no sabia como se lo iba a decir a la banda.

Al llegar al refugio todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Trixie quien se quedo fuera de refugio para pensar en como decirle a la banda….

-Trix, ven tienes que entrar ya es muy noche.

-Ahh *suspiro* si seguro Eli.-pero en cuanto entro al refugio Eli la tomo del brazo.-Que pasa Eli?

-Ganaste verdad?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Es por eso que estas tan callada verdad?

-Eli yo…-iba a continuar hasta que Eli la interrumpió y le hizo la pregunta que ella quería evitar.

-¿El premio era filmar la nueva película de Max Jackson?¿Donde se encuentra el estudio?

-Eli-Tras esto Trixie abrazo a Eli, el cual gustoso lo recibió- te voy a extrañar mucho- le menciono mientras se acurrucaba mas a el.

-¿Trixie que tan lejos esta?¿Donde vas a vivir?

-Pues el estudio esta cerca de donde viven mis padres, podría vivir con ellos y ustedes podrían ir a visitarme.

-Te prometo que lo haremos, pero, por ahora ve a dormir mañana empacas y te acompaño a casa de tus padres, ¿te parece?

-Seguro, buenas noches Eli-Se separaron del abrazo que quien sabe cuanto duro y camino hacia su habitación ya que seria la ultima noche que pasaría con la banda, bueno, si es que logra dormir.

**Hola :D**

**Hoy viernes ando de anti-social no tenia nada que hacer así que aquí esta**

**Creo que todos los capítulos de este fic. han terminado en Elixie…**

**BYE **


	4. Adios

Por fin sus sueños se iban a volver realidad, pero como todo implica sacrificios y ese sacrificio era dejar a su nueva familia, a sus amigos, dejar atrás todas las aventuras que tuvieron y perderse las que vendrán, no era lo que tenía planeado, ese no era su plan, su plan era ser la mejor directora de cine, pero nunca imagino que en el trayecto encontraría tan buenos amigos, amigos con los que pudiera contar en todo momento, amigos con los que compartió aventuras, tristezas, bromas, preocupaciones, y más, ellos marcaron su vida para siempre y ahora tenía que decir adiós, tenía que desprenderse de ellos, pero es necesario solo si quieres cumplir tu más grande sueño….

-Ahh-*suspiro*- Bluster quiero irme de aquí e ir a filmar la película de Max Jackson, es una gran oportunidad, pero, también quiero, aghh no se siento que debería de quedarme aquí y seguir con Eli y la banda, no se.

Trixie se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en cómo seria su vida de aquí en adelante, ya que estaba empezando a dudar que si era buena idea ser directora de cine.

-Trixie ya está el desayuno- Le aviso Kord desde el piso de abajo

-Bajo en 10 mins.-Contesto Trixie en cuanto Kord termino de hablar, se vistió y bajo con los demás.

….

En cuanto Trixie bajo de su habitación se sento en la mesa con la banda, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que cierto Shane no estaba presente.

-¿Kord, donde esta Eli?- pregunto creyendo que el sabría la respuesta.

-¿No estaba en tu habitación?- le contesto

-¿Por qué estaría el en mi habitación?- le pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-Porque Pronto me dijo que a noche vio a Eli entrar a tu habitación y como en la mañana no estaba en su habitación supuse que…- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por Trixie

-¡Creíste que Eli durmió en mi habitación!- Grito parándose de su lugar un tanto molesta.

Ese grito dado por la pelirroja despertó a Eli quien se encontraba aun dormido sobre el mismo álbum de la noche anterior, ya que últimamente lo ha estado usando para dormir. Eli se despertó y al darse cuenta de que todos estaban despiertos decidió arreglarse lo más pronto posible para no ser el último.

….

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Eli entrando a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Eli, por fin te apareces ya es tarde quede con mis padres de estar allí para comer.- Le aclaro Trixie saliendo del refugio.

Los 4 fueron donde vivían los padres de Trixie ya que viviría allí durante la filmación.

….

Los 4 llegaron a una pequeña casa de 2 pisos, allí se encontraba un señora de unos 40 años de edad limpiando un hermoso jardín que contenía muchas flores de todos tipos, tamaños, y formas.

-Mamá-grito Trixie bajando de su meca-bestia a toda velocidad para ir a abrazar a la señora.

-Trixie, hija que bueno que ya estas aquí, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos tu padre y yo- Dijo la señora correspondiendo al abrazo y soltando una que otra lagrima de felicidad.

-Yo también los extrañé, bueno ellos son mis amigos Kord que es un troll de las cavernas, Pronto es el topoide, e Eli Shane el es mi..,-Trixie fue interrumpida por la señora.

-Hay hija creí que no te importaba tener novio, pero veo que conseguiste uno muy guapo.- Menciono emocionada la señora mientras tomaba el rostro de Eli entre sus manos y lo checaba con detalle.

-Mamá Eli no es mi novio-Le aclaro sonrojada mientras Kord y Pronto se estallaban de la risa.

-Ohh, perdón por la confusión, pero si llegas a tener novio me gustaría mucho que el afortunado sea este caballero – se perdonó mientras soltaba a Eli y trataba de remediar el mal entendido- Bueno entramos?- Ofreció la señora antes de entrar a la casa.

-Bueno caballero Eli entre nosotros nos iremos, usted tiene que conocer a su futura suegra- Le menciono pronto mientras se seguía riendo a carcajadas junto con Kord.

-Jaja, buena esa topoide hay que dejara Eli para que conozca a sus suegros- dijo subiéndose a su meca-bestia, mientras Eli solo le mando una sonrisa falsa.

…..

-¿Bueno Eli gustas quedarte a comer o?-Le ofreció la señora en cuando entro a su casa.

-No esta bien de hecho yo ya me iba solo venía a…

-Vamos Eli quédate un rato- Le pidió Trixie mientras se aferraba a su brazo y suplicaba con su mirada

-Bien una hora mas no hace daño.- respondió Eli al no resistir más la mirada de la pelirroja.

La madre de Trixie solo los miro ya que por la manera en la que se miraban los jóvenes supuso que Trixie no se quedaría mucho tiempo con ella.- Bueno bajen en 15 mins. En lo que caliento la comida.

Tras decir esto Trixie tomo a Eli y lo subio a lo que ahora es su nueva habitación.

-Y que opinas Eli?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba MUCHO a Eli, (por alguna extraña razón Trixie a estado muy pegada a Eli últimamente)

-Wow Trixie tu cuarto es wow- Fue lo único que dijo (no se como describirlo, imaginenlo como quieran).

-¿No es genial?, ¿bueno ayudas a desempacar?-Pregunto mientras tomaba una de sus maletas.

-¿Seguro con que maleta empiezo?-Menciono ya que había mas de 3 maletas.

-La que quieras.- le contesto la chica mientras seguía acomodando ropa.

Eli tomo la primera maleta que estaba a su alcance, pero al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa no muy desagradable pero tampoco agradable, era una maleta exclusivamente de ropa interior.

-Amm, Trix, creo que tu deberías acomodar la ropa de esta maleta- Le menciono poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Ohh- Trixie inmediatamente cerro la maleta, la tomo y la puso en otro lado.

De la vergüenza ninguno de los 2 se voltearon a ver después del pequeño incidente que a pesar de solo ser ropa Trixie estaba más roja que su cabello y ni hablar de la cara de Eli.

…

-¡Ya está la comida!- se escuchó el llamado de la señora y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar Eli tomo a Trixie del antebrazo.

-Sabes Trix solo fue ropa no tenemos por qué avergonzarnos a demás no queremos que tu madre creo que paso algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok.

….

Comieron, hablaron, se la pasaron bien el resto del día a pesar de que la madre de Trixie no paraba de decir que si serian novios, etc.

-Adiós Eli- se despidió la madre de Trixie- No olvides visitar a Trixie.

-No lo olvidare señora y Trix toma-Eli le entrego un álbum con fotografías de la banda y de todas las aventuras que habían tenido como equipo.

-Eli que es esto? –Le pregunto mientras tomaba el álbum.

-Recuerdas el álbum que te mencione que me hicieron mis amigos antes de llegar a Bajoterra?- Trixie solo asintió-en realidad era un álbum que te estaba haciendo a ti para que nos recuerdes.

-Hay gracias Eli- le agradeció mientras se abalanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba.

-Bueno adiós Trix nos volveremos a ver lo prometo- Le dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Eli, gracias por todo-Dijo mientras tomaba el álbum como si dependiera de el.

Eli monto su meca y partió hacia el refugio, mientras Trixie solo agradecía y recordaba esos últimos momentos que paso con el.

**Hola ; )**

**ELIXIE, ELIXIE, algo me dice que cuando escribo soy muy cursi**

**Pregunta: ¿Berpy es niño o ni**ñ**a? Y ¿Por qué nos gusta tanto el ELIXIE?**

**BYE :D**


	5. Cambios :(

Ya habían pasado unos 3 meses desde que Trixie comenzó la filmación para la película de Max Jackson, hace ya tiempo que no veía la banda, todos los días se levantaba muy temprano para ir a trabajar y regresaba muy noche, jamás imagino que ser directora sería tan cansado: peleas con los actores presumidos, babosas fuera de control, y un personal que no puede resolver las cosas por si solos. Y si le encantaba su trabajo, pero a veces se cansaba de la rutina, todos los días era lo mismo o al menos eso sentía, su madre ya le había dado todo para su futuro como directora, aun que Trixie ya no estaba tan segura de querer serlo.

-*toc, toc, toc* Trixie, hija levántate se te va a hacer tarde- La madre de Trixie tocaba apresuradamente la puerta, como si se tratara del fin del mundo.

-5 minutos más mamá- Menciono Trixie con una voz ronca mientras se tapaba aún más con las cobijas.

La madre de Trixie entro a su habitación le quito las cobijas de encima pero Trixie las jalo con fuerza.

-¡Trixie te dije que te levantaras!- Grito su madre mientras tomo la cama y la volteo tirando a Trixie al suelo.

-¡Auch!- Grito Trixie al golpearse con el mueble al lado de su cama- Bien ya estoy despierta bajo en 20 minutos, si?

-20 minutos ya dijiste- tras esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

*suspiro*- Que flojera.

-¿!Trixie ya mencione que Eli va a ir al estudio?!- Le menciono desde el piso de abajo.

Después de escuchar esto "adiós flojera" se dijo Trixie a si misma, después de tanto tiempo iba a volver a ver a Eli y si tenia suerte podía impresionarlo, bueno le quería dar una buena impresión a Eli ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía una mezcla de emoción, nervios, felicidad, preocupación, etc., pero lo sentía mas fuerte de lo normal.

…

En el refugio…

Eli estaba preparando su meca para salir hacia el estudio, cuando..

-¿Hey amigo por que tanta prisa?- Pregunto Kord en cuando vio a Eli subir en su meca

-¿Cómo te atreves a salir sin haber desayunado el famoso desayuno de "Pronto el Magnifico"?- Alegó el topoide haciendo su pose de héroe.

-Perdón chicos pero yo voy a ver como le va a Trixie como directora, ya que ni siquiera se despidieron de ella- Menciono Eli como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de algo y salió del refugio en busca del estudió.

- Agghh, adolescentes enamorados- Le dijo Kord a Pronto- ¿Por que los adolescentes se preocupan tanto por ver a una chica? Yo jamás fui así.

- ¿En serio haces esa pregunta cuando debería hacerla yo?- le reclamo Pronto

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que estoy rodeado de insoportables enamorados, están Eli y Trixie que son los mas insoportables y tu que solo haz visto una vez a la líder de la resistencia y ya estas igual. –Aclaró Pronto mientras regresaba al refugio.

-¡Oye!

….

Del otro lado de Bajoterra…

Eli después de estar unas largas 4 horas de camino más que se perdió como 4 veces por fin había encontrado el estudio, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada hasta que chocó con un enorme sujeto.

-Hey tu que haces aquí, sin autorización no puedes entrar.-Menciono el sujeto mientras lo empujaba fuera del edificio.

-Ohh, perdón vengo a ver a Trixie- digo mientras intentaba volver a entrar.

-Buen intento niño pero no eres el único que a intentado entrar con esa escusa.

-¿Mark? Lo puedes dejar pasar , el es mi…- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por el tal Mark.

-Señorita Sting sabe me pudo haber mencionado que su novio iba a venir, no hubiera sido tan grosero.

- Eli ven. – Trixie tomo a Eli y le mostro todo el estudio desde donde grababan, donde editaban, la enfermería, camerinos, baños, patio, y más.

La mayoría del tiempo Eli vio como trabajaba Trixie como iba de un lado al otro, como resolvía las dudas de todos, como editaba lo que los editores editaban, pero hubo algo que molesto mucho a Eli era nada más y nada menos que ese tal Max Jackson. Eli estaba apunto de explotar por cada vez que ese Max se le acercaba a Trixie cuando le hablaba, le acariciaba el cabello, el rostro, como le sonreía, y como siempre que estaba cerca de ella trataba de abrazarla. Pero no soporto mas cuando el le beso la mejilla.

-Ohh, Trixie no sabes cuanto me alegra que tu seas mi directora- la alago en cuanto termino de besarle la mejilla.- Sabes deberías de lucirte mas seguido con esto de ser directora.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Pregunto muy cerca de su rostro.

- Si a todos nos alegra que Trixie sea una gran directora de cine, y Trixie no es una presumida como tu- dijo Eli con un tono molesto interponiéndose en medio de los dos.

-Hey, wow, tranquilo amigo solo le bese la mejilla- menciono tratando de calmarlo, mientras se alejaba de el.

- ¿Eli que te sucede? Luces algo enojado- menciono Trixie acariciando un poco el hombro de Eli para intentar calmarlo.

-No me pasa nada- le contesto muy molesto

-Eli ya cálmate- le contesto Trixie levantándose de su lugar **(Trixie estaba sentada en la silla en la que normalmente se ponen los directores) **y yéndose a un lugar un poco más apartado

-Estoy calmado, ¿si?- le "aclaró" mientras la seguía.

-¿A si?-menciono sarcásticamente-¿Entonces si estas calmado? ¡Quiero que dejes de gritarme!

- No te estoy gritando- le "aseguro" entre dientes.

-Sabes, cuando dejes de estar molesto vuelve a mi estudio, por que no te quiero aquí mientras estés así!- Grito señalando la puerta de salida.

- ¿A si?, ¡Pues yo no me estoy besuqueando y coqueteándole a Max Jackson!- Le contesto gritándole mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

- ¡Y yo no soy un presumido fingiendo que soy el mejor lanzador por que soy el hijo de Will Shane y tampoco le estoy sonriéndole a cada chica que me encuentro en mi camino!

-¡Eso no es cierto por que yo solo le sonrió y pienso en la chica que me gusta y no estoy como tu que se la pasa recibiendo besos, abrazos y dejo que acaricie mi rostro un chico famoso!- Reclamo enojado saliendo del estudio.- ¡Ya me voy!

- ¡Bien! ¡Sal de mi estudio, personas como tu no merecen estar conmigo!- grito alabándose a si misma **(Ya se parece a Pronto)**

-Presumida- se dijo a si mismo y termino de salir del lugar.

-Hey, así se hace preciosa- La "alagó" mientras tomaba su mano- a eso me refería con lucirte, el no merece estar contigo tu pronto serás la mas famosa en todo Bajoterra y podrías llegar a tener la fortuna de Blakk, no tienes por que perder tu tiempo con ese lanzador.

El actor iba a besarla hasta que….

**Saben se me acaban las ideas para este fic, no soy muy creativa que digamos** **y la inspiración me llega en la clase de matemáticas y de allí se van y se me olvidan las ideas :( **

**Y alguien me puede dar ideas para mi segundo fic, ya tengo una que otra pero me esta costando trabajo hacerlas un fic.**

**Chau, solo 6 dias mas para Navidad YEY!, bueno Noche Buena **


	6. Algo Inesperado

**El actor iba a besarla hasta que….**

Eli había regresado al estudio por su chaqueta y se llenó de rabia al ver que el famoso actor estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, sin pensarlo se acercó y le dio un gran golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en suelo, iba a volverlo a golpear de no haber sido porque todos en el estudio se le quedaron viendo impresionados y porque Trixie lo detuvo, eso le dio a entender que ella estaba un poco interesada en Max.

-Eli, que te pasa?, porque lo golpeaste?- Le pregunto muy molesta

-Pues el te estaba besando, que querias que hicieras?!- Le grito, ya que el esperaba un agradecimiento por ello.

-Agghh Eli, Max y yo somos novios desde hace 2 meses!-Le aclaro.

Ese fue un golpe duro para Eli, fue como si le enterraran una daga en el corazón, no sabía como contestar a eso sentía tristeza, ira, se sentía desesperado, arrepentido, tenía ganas de romper todo a su alrededor, pero también ganas de esconderse y llorar, así que simplemente se le quedo viendo a Trixie, luego volteo a ver a Max en el suelo, y con toda la tristeza del mundo y sabiendo que no había nada que hacer les deseó que fueran felices, se disculpó por el pequeño incidente, tomo su chaqueta y se fue.

Trixie solo lo vio partir hacia el refugio y se fue a ayudar a su novio.

**En el refugio…**

Eli llego al refugio, estaciono su meca-bestia en el garaje y se dirigió a su habitación a pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Hey, Eli, volviste, como esta Trixie?- Pregunto Kord al verlo salir del garaje-Quieres que revise tu meca-bestia, le esta saliendo humo?

-A si, ella esta bien Kord, como quieras- Contesto a sus preguntas sin salir de su camino hacia su habitación.

Eli entro a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue una foto que tenia con Trixie, la tomo y la metio en una caja donde guardaba cosas que no quería volver a ver, su cuarto era un desastre, las persianas estaban cerradas, la cama desatendida, la lámpara en el piso, libros regados, ropa por doquier y un refresco cubriendo todo el piso, sin importarle que sus zapatos se mojaran de refresco se tiro a la cama y se quedó mirando el techo por horas.

**PDV de Eli:**

No podía creerlo, Trixie Sting y Max Jackson?, jamás creí que eso pasaría, Max no es su tipo, o si?, ah vamos Eli, ni que fueras del tipo de Trixie, aghhh creí que podía serlo, creía tener oportunidad con ella y ahora me doy cuenta de que no, soy un tonto al pensar que ella me podía llegar a querer, fue estúpido pensar que algún día podríamos estar ella y yo juntos, ahora no voy a poder parar de pensar en ella, que hago?, que puedo hacer para ya no hacerlo?, ya se!, talvez puedo buscar una novia, o a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, si, eso es, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Me levante rápido de mi cama prendí la luz y me di cuenta de que mi cuarto era un basurero, puedo recogerlo ahora o mañana, ahora o mañana?, ya que, mañana lo recojo, abrí la puerta, apague la luz y me dirigí al garaje, entonces me di cuenta de que Kord estaba reparando mi meca asi que dispare a Burpy para que me llevara a la Caverna Centro Comercial.

**Fin PDV**

**Con Trixie…**

Trixie se dirigió por un vaso de agua y se lo echo a Max en la cabeza para despertarlo, de allí lo acompaño a la enfermería del estudio.

De ahí se dirigió al centro comercial a comprar comida para sus babosas, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Eli y a Junjie platicando con un grupo de chicas, chicas que jamás había visto es vida y que eran muy atractivas para un chico. Sintió que el corazón se le paro al ver eso, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el repentino cambio de estilo de Eli, en la mañana vestía normal y ahora tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa blanco debajo y lentes de sol.

**Y, que les pareció?**

**Nose de donde salió este fic pero bueno**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pasaron enero, febrero, marzo, abril, mayo, JUNIO?! 6 meses?! WOWOWOW, perdón por dejarlos así, mis papás descubrieron fanfiction y me prohibieron meterme.**

**Estoy enferma y no fui a clases hoy, y si no me recupero para mañana, lo mas probable es que vuelva a faltar, y eso significa que voy a estar sola y eso significa que voy a tener tiempo para actualizar aunque no prometo nada.**

**Pregunta: Su habitación normalmente como esta, como la de Eli, desordenada, u ordenada?, la mia esta desordenada, pero la de Eli es un caso extremo X3**

**-Brid 3 (ojala se mandara el corazón)**


End file.
